


That’s What Watsons Are For

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [19]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019, implied homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Sometimes Holmes needs his Watson to simply BE his Watson. And some coffee.Written for:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Four prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the fourth of which is 'coffee.'.





	That’s What Watsons Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I could see Holmes' and Watson's faces in this scene so clearly in my head. I hope some of you will, too. :D

Holmes shuffled to the table, shabby dressing gown loosely knotted over bare chest and pyjama trousers. His eyelids at half-mast, dark shadows beneath, and lean cheeks more stark than usual; having spent three weeks, non-stop, chasing a group of clever and canny criminals. Until, finally… success.

“Scotland Yard’s darling, up at last?” Watson said jovially—possibly too jovially—from a breakfast table loaded with an enormous breakfast.

“Why are you so bloody cheery?” Holmes grumbled as he plopped into his usual chair.

“Because you need me to be,” Watson replied, voice and expression warm, affectionate. “Have some coffee, my dear.”


End file.
